Liebe geht seltsame Wege
by DarkestTink
Summary: In dieser FF geht es um Tai-san, ihr Leben vor dem Virus und der Weg der sie zu Cloe führte..
1. Tai 1

**Liebe geht seltsame Wege**

_Kapitel 1:_

"Tai-san, denkst du daran, heut Abend auf deine Geschwister aufzupassen?  
Dein Vater muss zu einem Kongress und ich muss mit!" Rief Tai-sans Mutter von oben, während Tai-san am Spülen war. "Aber heute Abend wollten Liz und ich doch ins Kino...Mum..." "Tut mir leid Schatz, das hab ich ganz vergessen, aber Liz wird das sicher verstehen! Deine Geschwister gehen vor!" Tai-san war ziemlich genervt. Auf den Film hatte sie sich schon so sehr gefreut und nun musste sie Liz mal wieder absagen. Als älteste Schwester hatte man es nicht leicht, sie wünschte ihre Geschwister würden sie nur einen Tag in Ruhe lassen. Tai-san schmiss das Handtuch in die Ecke, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ihren Schlüssel, rief kurz nach oben "Ich geh Liz absagen..." und knallte die Tür zu, um ihrer Mutter zu zeigen, dass sie sauer war. Denn das war sie. Leider war sie so in ihre Wut vertieft, dass sie mit voller Wucht gegen einen Jungen knallte der gerade die kleine Straße vor ihrem Haus überquerte. "Au, verdammt!" Sie stolperte rückwärts und schrie ihn an. Der Junge schaute sie überrascht an "Ups, was ist denn mit dir los, schlecht gelaunt?" Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. "Ja", maulte sie bevor sie ihn näher betrachtete und dann verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte und resignierend und leise hinzufügte. "Tut mir leid.." Was war mit ihr los? Plötzlich fing sie an zu zittern und sie hatte das Gefühl rot zu werden, man war das peinlich, sie wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte.. Dem Jungen schien das nicht so zu gehen. "Ich heiße Justin und bin hier zu Besuch und wer bist du?" sagte er freundlich und reichte ihr die Hand. Tai-san nahm sie stockend, immer noch zu ihm aufsehend. "Ich.. ähm ich meine.. mein Name.. ist Tai-san." Das war ihr so peinlich, dass sie nun wirklich rot wurde. Und es auch sehr deutlich spürte. Justin lachte in sich hinein, dieses Mädchen sah wahnsinnig hübsch aus, ob sie ihn wohl auch mochte? Schien so.. Langsam beruhigte sich Tai-san, in dem sie sich einredete er war auch nur ein Typ. "Willst du mit mir ein Eis essen?" fragte er. "Und mir erzählen wieso du so schlecht drauf bist?" Tai-san nickte. Er schien ziemlich vertrauenswürdig zu sein, also suchte sie die nächste Eisdiele und erzählte ihm dort alles....


	2. Tai 2

2.

Wie sehr es sie nervte, auf ihre Geschwister aufzupassen und dass sie Dank ihrer vielbeschäftigten Eltern, kaum Zeit für sich hatte. "Tja, das kenne ich nur zu gut, naja jedenfalls kannte ich es...", meinte Justin schließlich. "Ich meine... kaum Zeit für sich zu haben..." "Warum?", fragte Tai-san interessiert, da sie einen "Leidensgenossen" gefunden hatte. "Meine Mutter hatte nur mich und ich bin aus einem One Night Stand entstanden. Ich musste neben der Schule ständig arbeiten, damit Mum und ich genügend Geld haben und hatte auch nie Zeit für mich..."

_'Wow'_, Tai-san sah ihn mitleidig an. Das war wohl schlimmer als ihre Situation. Nur ein Unfall zu sein.. er musste sich furchtbar fühlen.. "Und wo wohnst du?" fragte sie um das Thema etwas abzulenken.. "Ähm... früher haben Mum und ich in Perth gewohnt, jetzt wohn ich im Sunshine Hotel..."

"Wieso bist du hier zu Besuch?"

"Ich suche nach meinem Vater..."

"Weiß deine Mum davon?"

"Nein. Justin lächelte leicht, was aber gezwungen erschien und rein gar nicht glücklich.. "Meine Mum, sie ist tot. Sie hat mir von ihm erzählt... kurz bevor sie starb... bei einem Autounfall. Ich finde mein Vater sollte wissen, dass es mich gibt, er sollte wissen, dass sein One Night Stand damals ein Kind mit sich brachte und dass ich es bin.." Tai-san legte tröstend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Justin lächelte sie dankbar an. Am liebsten wäre sie ewig so sitzen geblieben, ihn nur ansehend und leicht berührend, doch der Klang der Kirchturmuhr weckte sie. 18 Uhr. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Tai-san winkte der Kellnerinn zu "Entschuldigen sie, kann ich mir ihren Stift vielleicht kurz ausleihen?" Sie schrieb schnell ihre Telefonnummer auf eine Serviette und gab sie Justin. "Ich muss leider gehen." Dann gab sie den Stift der Kellnerinn zurück und bezahlte. "Bis dann, Justin, ich hoffe wir sehn uns bald wieder." "Das hoffe ich auch, Tai-san, denn wenn ich dich nicht wiedersehen würde, wäre das, als ob mir jemand die Luft zum Atmen nehmen würde."

Tai-san war glücklich. Sie kam leise und lächelnd ins Haus zurück und ging leise und lächelnd in ihre Zimmer. Sie nahm erst mal ein paar Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen raus, die sie von ihrer Großmutter hatte und fing an zu meditieren, damit sie ihre Gedanken wieder sammeln konnte. Während dessen ging Justin in seinem Hotel an die Rezeption und fragte den Portier nach einem Telefonbuch, dort schaute er nach der Stadt in der er war, St. Laslyn, er suchte nach Tai-sans Telefonnummer um ihre Adresse heraus zu bekommen. Die Stadt war nicht groß, deshalb war sie leicht zu finden und als er dann sah, wem die Telefonnummer gehörte, wäre er fast vom Stuhl gekippt.... Das konnte unmöglich sein..


End file.
